Mercenari Sanguinose
There are many different kinds of mercenaries all across Erda. From small units of cutthroat sellswords eager to find whatever paying work they can to more storied and legendary groups. The Elendi tribe of Thulm, famed for being remarkably well equipped and able to withstand the harsh cold of a Thulmic winter even in their ornate heavy armour. The superstitious and tribal Kani’th Barr, hidden in a remote piece of Olvany, who fight only at night and take symbols of any religion as payment. But no mercenaries are more widely used than the free companies of the elite Mercenari Sanguinose. Mercenari Sanguinose companies are famous for being large, effective mercenary companies all full of free, paid men who chose to join up. They are also known for being very garishly coloured, every man responsible for making his own unique uniform of colourful slashed fabric. Indeed many across the lands joke that the companies clash horribly both on and off the battlefield. Though never within earshot of a member of the Mercenari Sanguinose, as for some unknown reason all troops from the free companies consider themselves to be the very height of fashion. History History has almost forgotten when the Mercenari Sanguinose were first formed. But it is known that Albia’s parliament first hired the exiled Thulmic tactical genius Hans Gunther Von Hauptmann of Thulm and commissioned him with the forming of the original free company during a period of threatening behaviour from the Thulmic 'military'. Hauptmann formed an army of free men and women, mandating that every person be paid a fair wage and not be beholden to the parliament after the war was over. This was the foundation of the regiments mercenary roots. Since then the Mercenari Sanguinose are known to have been hired to take part in almost every Albian military campaign in recent history to much success, and many campaigns in other nations too, often on both sides of an engagement. Organisation There are currently three Mercenari Sanguinose regiments in Albia, all with a storied history and all owning their own lands to house and train their troops. There are however also many companies spread throughout Albia, and even across the rest of Erda. Rather than being a single organised body, Mercenari Sanguinose is more of a doctrine adhered to by every regiment and company. This means that whatever regiment is hired, customers are getting roughly the same thing, which is a self sufficient army of effective troops. Though it also leads to and often friendly, yet sometimes fierce and unfriendly, rivalry between companies. All companies following the doctrine will use well trained troops, mostly armed with halberds although supporting foot troops with other weapons are also used. Doctrine also calls for a rigid adherence to contracts. Negotiating contracts with the Mercenari Sanguinose may seem arduous, as companies are known to put the welfare of their troops as a high priority and thus never accept contracts giving someone outside the company the right to order their men to their deaths. Negotiations are a worth it, however. When a contract is signed not only are you getting an elite body of troops with a formidable reputation fighting for you, but Mercenari Sanguinose are famous for never breaking a contract. It is widely known that anyone who does break contract with the Mercenari Sanguinose is likely to meet with a short, painful death on the end of multiple halberds. Companies are most commonly formed somewhere between 1,000 and 4,000 men, with each of the three regiments numbering more than 5,000 with the largest, Hauptmann’s Butchers currently consists of almost 10,000 men. The relative cheapness of the halberd as a weapon, and relatively quick methods of training employed often allow companies to increase in size very quickly if needed making for lots of flexibility and also allowing companies to replace fallen men with relative ease. Traditionally, Colonels of the regiments are known to reward particularly distinguished officers with the rank of captain and a recruiting commission, which under Albian law allows the captain to recruit and train a company of mercenaries. Captains are then dispatched with a hundred men and a copy of the Mercenari Sanguinose doctrine to form their own company. It is this tradition that is supposedly to blame for the large number of Mercenari Sanguinose companies currently populating Erda. Uniform Companies do not have a strict uniform per se. Instead every man is responsible for making his own uniform in the style of the Mercenari Sanguinose. Most commonly made from coloured wools, the groups favour heavily slashed clothing showing multiple layers of colours. These are all unique to the person making them. Indeed, men have been known to start fights with members of other companies who have accidentally created the same design with the loser, if they survive, stripped of their clothes and forced to make a new uniform. Certain companies go as far as making recruits go through a right of passage, making their first uniform from whatever fabrics they can find in the packs and tents of defeated armies. Wide brimmed woollen hats in bright colours worn at a jaunty angle and adorned with feathers are disgustingly common, but an instantly recognisable mark of a Mercenari Sanguinose soldier. All soldiers are very proud of these hats, to an almost obsessive degree. Nobody knows why but any man or woman who is a member of the Mercenary Sanguinose, once they have made their first uniform, for some reason believes that they are a paragon of fashion. No amount of argument can dissuade them from this belief that multiple clashing colours and a big hat are finer than any other clothing throughout Erda and anyone disparaging their outfits can expect a stony or angry response. Equipment The weapon most commonly used by the Mercenari Sanguinose is the halberd. All men are expected to be trained with these weapons. Supporting troops, often skirmishers with bows or sword and shield, are also commonly used within companies to support the halberd blocks. Companies are also usually well armoured, with all troops expected to wear sufficient armour but given leniency on exactly how much armour is deemed sufficient. Most commonly troops will wear full plate armour, though chain and various lighter armours are commonly mixed in while maintaining an overall “heavy armour” style. Every man or woman is expected to supply their own armour, and learn how to maintain it. This reduces costs to the company itself and allows every troop a fairer wage without pay being docked to for armour (although troops may choose to buy armour from the various artisans employed by the company if they do not have their own). Every person supplying their own armour combined with the Mercenari Sanguinose attitude to uniforms gives companies a very distinct look on the battlefield, though it also leads to a very rag tag look that belies their effectiveness. Religion Since their inception Mercenari Sanguinose companies have been dedicated to Athus and Athal in equal measure. Whilst allowed to continue worshipping their own gods in their own way, recruits are expected to also follow the company in this dedication. Chaplains and Vates are kept on staff to guide the company in their worship of the twin gods, and provide spiritual guidance to those requesting it. So far the war between Athus and Athal has not affected the way Mercenari Sanguinose companies worship, which has thus far helped keep them viewed as a neutral party by both sides. There are many within the companies, at all ranks, who worry about what will happen should the gods not settle their differences. Civil War The Albian civil war has been very profitable for the various Mercenari Sanguinose regiments and companies. The regiments being quite literally “armies for hire” and separate from the politics of Albia has allowed them to sell their services to all and sundry. Indeed, many are thankful for the Mercenari Sanguinose strict adherence to contract guaranteeing that they are not hiring mercenaries who will betray them at a moments notice. The effectiveness of companies and relatively low casualty rate of a heavily armoured halberd block, along with the fair fighting wage means companies have had no problem keeping the ranks filled. This has lead to Mercenari Sanguinose regiments and companies being seen on both sides of maxny battles during the civil war, often in higher spirits than the beleaguered soldiers who don’t have the luxury of fighting for whichever side will pay them well enough (or even being paid at all in many cases). It is also worth noting that the civil war has apparently not changed the way Regiments conduct their contract negotiations. Though some smaller companies have expedited the process somewhat. Negotiations It must be entertaining for anyone looking in on contract negotiations between a free company and a prospective employer. On rare occasions negotiations can be over very quickly, especially when both parties have worked with each other before. However, sometimes they can go on for multiple days, with each party almost courting the other, providing food, drink, and entertainment to gain favour in hope for a more favourable deal. Many a deal has been doomed from the outset because a prospective employer has failed to plan the evenings entertainment, or not dressed for the occasion. Some say its this courtship that makes the Mercenari Sanguinose so stalwart in their adherence to their contracts. Accounts from Mercinari Sanguinose Negotiations The Blackwater Inn With many thanks to Duncan Hargreaves